catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Fogstorm
Fogstorm is a dark gray tom with a brown underbelly and dark blue eyes. History :Fogstorm is first seen as a warrior of NightClan. His parents are Blacktail and Hazelnose but they are both deceased. His sister is Nightstar, the leader of NightClan. :He cheers happily when Brackenheart is made deputy, but is later unhappy when he is with Lunarshine and the new deputy comes over. :On a border patrol near the SunClan border, with Stormthunder, Icestorm and Rainpaw. They discover that a rogue had stolen prey from SunClan then went into NightClan territory. The rogue's name was revealed to be Marcio and he asked for prey and battle training. Nightstar didn't want him there but he ended up attacking Bluegaze and Lunarshine. Fogstorm later chases Marcio out of their territory onto DustClan's. :Later, he and Lunarshine talk about what had happened with Marcio. Bluegaze comes over with scars on her paws and Berryfrost takes her into her den. Fogstorm reassures Lunarshine that she'll be better soon and will continue her warrior duties. He confesses to her that he wants to be with her and she feels the same way. They go for a walk in the forest and make a nest. :He is in the battle with DustClan when on a patrol with Nightstar, Icestorm and Birchheart. :Fogstorm is seen sharing tongues with his mate, Lunarshine, often. :After he, Raincloud, and Lunarshine return from a hunting patrol with a good amount of prey, Raincloud goes off to sleep and the other two stay out. Lunarshine tells him she is going to have his kits and Fogstorm is overjoyed, covering her with licks and wondering about the kits. :A few moons later, Lunarshine gives birth to their kits. They are named Willowkit and Pantherkit. :While in the camp one day, Fogstorm overhears Birdnose saying to Lunarshine that Wildmask forced her to be his mate, or else he would kill Nightstar. Fogstorm is worried greatly for his sister and offers to tell Nightstar about Wildmask's ideas. Lunarshine goes with him and they both explain to Nightstar what Wildmask had done. When Wildmask comes back into the camp, Fogstorm glares at him and is shocked as he sees Wildmask snapping at the kits. :When Wildmask attacks the NightClan camp along with his recruited loners, Lion, Whisper, Ice, Sparkle, and Feather, Fogstorm fights with Lion. He mourns for Birdnose after Wildmask murders her in the battle. Wildmask and the loners then retreat. :His kits are apprenticed along with Featherpaw who had joined the Clan. Images Character Pixels Real Life Family Members Mate: :Lunarshine:Revealed on the IRC, May 7th, 2010 Living Son: :Pantherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Daughter: :Willowpaw:Revealed on the IRC, September 12th, 2010 Living Mother: :Hazelnose: Deceased, Member of StarClan. Father: :Blacktail: Deceased, Member of StarClan. Sister: :Nightstar:Revealed on the IRC, May 7th, 2010 Living Ancestor: :Ravenshade:Revealed on Nightshine's talk page, December 23rd, 2010 Deceased, Member of StarClan Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:NightClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters